Parking often poses a challenge in areas. People seeking parking often waste significant time searching for a parking spot, only to find parking that is very expensive or inconveniently located, if there is any parking available at all. At the same time, property owners often have space available that could be rented for parking. However, such spaces typically go unutilized. Even if an owner puts up a sign stating that a parking space is available for rent, most parkers will not learn of such a space and the owner subsequently misses out on revenue that could be derived from utilization of their available parking. Moreover, parking authorities expend significant resources on parking enforcement, such as meters, enforcement personnel, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems that allow owners to provide parking spots to paying parkers actively seeking parking on mutually-agreeable terms, along with media and methods of use of such systems.